Snow cones and other flavored ice novelties (hereinafter simply “snow cones”) are oftentimes served from a truck or a non-permanent structure (e.g., a booth). This allows the vendor to easily sell at a variety of locations and/or events. These snow cone vendors may also desire to provide a self-service flavor station where a variety of flavors are available. This allows the consumer to select which flavor he or she wants while also relieving the vendor from dispensing flavors.
Although, in theory, these self-service flavor stations should allow a greater number of consumers to be served, this is not always the case. For example, some consumers, such as children, may be indecisive when faced with a number of flavor choices. In such cases, a line may form around the flavor station as consumers wait to dispense flavoring. Also, in environments where the flavor station may be positioned by or on the truck or other serving structure, the line of consumers waiting to dispense flavors may interfere with the line of consumers waiting to purchase snow cones. This type of congestion can detract from the overall experience and can discourage consumers from purchasing snow cones.